24 Kwietnia 2000
TVP 1 07:00 Program dnia 07:05 Wielka podróż Bolka i Lolka - film animowany dla dzieci 08:45 Jajko, Jajko... co z ciebie wyrośnie! 09:15 Powrót trzech Ninja; fab. USA 10:55 O rany Julek!; Kingsajz; komedia prod. polskiej 12:50 O rany Julek!; Deja Vu; komedia prod. polsko - rosyjskiej/za zgoda rozdziców/ 14:40 O rany Julek!; Vabank; 1981 komedia prod. polskiej 16:35 Teleexpress 17:00 O rany Julek!; Vabank II czyli riposta; 1983 film fab.pol. 18:40 Klan; odc. 337; telenowela TVP z teletekstem 19:05 Wieczorynka; Noddy; Noddy znajduje ogon, Noddy zastawia pułapkę 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 19:56 Pogoda 20:05 Goldeneye; 1995 film fab. ang. 22:15 Tyle słońca...-przboje Anny Jantar - cz.II; stereo 23:10 Prawdziwy romans; fab. USA 01:05 Od Palmy do Śmigusa czyli polska Wielkanoc-opis obyczajów wielkanocnych; powt. 01:40 Od małego być mniejszym - o księdzu-poecie Janie Twardowskim; powt. 02:20 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07.00 Czy ktoś mnie kocha w tym domu - film obyczajowy, Polska 1992, reż. Stanisław Jędryka, wyk. Małgorzata Pieczyńska, J. Stach, Jan Frycz, A. Frankowska (58 min) (dla niesłyszących) 08.00 Program lokalny 09.00 Powitanie 09.05 To, co dał nam los - fragmenty jubileuszowego koncertu Krzysztofa Krawczyka (stereo) 09.45 Święta Matka Kinga: - film dokumentalny 10.30 Czy pani Marta...? - film dokumentalny Ireny Wollen 11.30 Sławny Fred - film animowany, W. Bryt. 1996, reż. Joanna Quinn (26 min) (dubbing) 12.00 Super Mario Bros. - komedia SF, USA 1993, reż. Rocky Morton/Annabel Jankel, wyk. Bob Hoskins, John Leguizano, Dennis Hopper, Samantha Mathis (100 min) 13.45 Szybciej, wyżej, śmieszniej, czyli Wielkanocne radości - program rozrywkowy 14.35 Familiada - teleturniej 15.05 Złotopolscy (225): Trójkąt - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Janusz Dymek, wyk. Ewa Ziętek, Henryk Machalica, Agnieszka Sitek, Paweł Wawrzecki (25 min) 15.35 Szansa na sukces - program rozrywkowy 16.30 Wędrówki z dinozaurami (3/6): Okrutne morze - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1999 17.00 Na dobre i na złe (24): Upadek - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2000, reż. Ryszard Zatorski, wyk. Małgorzata Foremniak, Artur Żmijewski, Krzysztof Pieczyński, Ewa Skibińska (50 min) 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 Panorama 18.50 Jaś Fasola: Dobranoc panie Fasola - program rozrywkowy, W. Bryt. 19.15 Zwyczaje Wielkanocne 19.30 Centrum czyli pogranicze...: Franciszek muzykant - film dokumentalny 20.00 53 Spotkanie z balladą - Wiosna w Kopydłowie (2): Święto strażackie - program rozrywkowy 21.00 Panorama 21.20 Prognoza pogody 21.25 Sport telegram 21.40 Kosmiczna rewolucja z Justyną Steczkowską (stereo) 22.20 Maksimum ryzyka (Maximum Risk) - film sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. Ringo Lam, wyk. Jean-Claude Van Damme, Natasha Henstridge, Jean-Hugues Anglade, Zach Grenier (100 min) 00.00 Złoto dla pazernych (Les morfalous) - film sensacyjny, Francja 1984, reż. Henri Verneuil, wyk. Jean-Paul Belmondo, Jacques Villaret, Michel Constantin, Michel Creton (102 min) 01.55 Zakończenie programu TVP Katowice 7.00 Anastazja - ser. anim, 7.30 Camelot - ser. anim., 8.00 Drewniwne kosciołki. 8.30 Witaj doma - spotkanie Jana Pawła II w Gliwicach. 9.00 Niezapommany - ser.obycz.. 10.00 Trzy złote włosy słonecznego krola - basn filmowa. 11.30 W pustyni i w puszczy (2) - ser.prod. pol. 13.05 Leki z zielnej apteki, 13.20 Smakując życie z Krzysztotem Kowalewskim, 13.35 Wiosenne metamorfozy, 14.00 Telewizyjny mag. przyr., 14.30 Eastenders - ser.obycz. 15.00 Magiczny sklep zoologiczny - program dla dzieci 15.30 Koszałek Opałek - program dla dzieci (powt.) 16.00 Świąteczne spotkania - Z muzyką przez lata - archiwalny program Jerzego Waldorffa (3) 16.35 George i Leo - senal tab. prod. amerykanskiej 17.00 Amerykańskie Nagrody Muzyczne MTV (1) 18.00 Aktualności - wydanie główne 18.20 Amerykanskie Nagrody Muzyczne MTV (2) 19.00 Panorama powlatOW - prog. publ. 19.30 Camelot - serial anim prod. amerykansklej 20.00 Telekurier 20.30 Niezapomniany - serial wenezuelski 21.30 Aktualnosci 21.45 Pisanki, malowanki 22.00 Eastenders - senal obyczajowy prod. angielskiej 22.30 To Jest temat 22.45 Mieszkaj lepiej 23.00 Ucieczka - film prod. USA /za zgodą rodziców/ Polsat 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie, 7.00 Voltron (52) - ser. anim. 7.30 Tom i Jerry Kids (19)- ser. 7.55 Casino Royale - film prod. W. Bryt.. 10.10 Asterix podbija Amerykę - film Niemcy-Francja-Wielka Brytania-USA 11.35 Allo, Allo. Wspomień czar - ang. ser. kom., 12.30 Sekrety rodzinne - pr. rozrywkowy, 13.00 Miodowe lata pt. . Wielkie manewry" - polski serial komediowy. 13.50 Miss Warszawy - relacja z wyborów 14.45 Informacje 14.55 Prognoza pogody 15.00 Zakonnica w przebraniu - film USA 17.00 Goldfinger- film prod. W. Brytania 19.00 Idź na całość - show z nagrodami 20.00 Na planie - Świat według Kiepskich 20.30 Jak zrealizowano serial "Graczykowie" - reportaż, Polska 2000 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęsliwego Numerka 21.00 Demony wojny według Goi - film prod. Polska 22.50 Wyniki losowania LOTTO 22.55 Wieżowiec - film proc!. USA (za zgodą rodzicow). 0.40 Magazyn Teatru Otwartego 1.45 Muzyka na BIS 5.00 Pożegnanie TVN 6.20 Anna (87) - telenowela, Argentyna 7.10 Dennis Rozrabiaka (2) - serial animowany dla dzieci 7.35 Sindbad Żeglarz (4) - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.00 Przygody Kuby Guzika (22) - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.25 Maska (11) - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.50 Nigdy cię nie zapomnę (17) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 9.40 Rzeka Czerwona (Red River) - western, USA 1948, reż. Howard Hawks, wyk. John Wayne, Montgomery Clift, Joanne Dru, Walter Brennan (128 min) 12.05 Księga baśni (Storybook) - film dla dzieci, USA 1994, reż. Lorenzo Doumani, wyk. Sean Fitzgerald, Swoosie Kurtz, Richard Moll, James Doohan (95 min) 13.40 Merlin (2) - miniserial fantastyczny, W. Bryt./USA 1998, reż. Steve Barron, wyk. Sam Neill, Isabella Rossellini, Miranda Richardson, Martin Short, Rutger Hauer, Helena Bonham- Carter, John Gielgud, James Earl Jones, Paul Curran, Jeremy Sheffield (105 min) 15.25 Wakacje w krzywym zwierciadle (National Lampoon's Vacation) - komedia, USA 1983, reż. Harold Ramis, wyk. Chevy Chase, Christie Brinkley, Beverly D'Angelo (100 min) 17.15 Milionerzy - kulisy i kuluary - program rozrywkowy 18.05 Nigdy cię nie zapomnę (18) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Pogoda 19.35 Labirynt namiętności (60) - telenowela, Meksyk, wyk. Leticia Calderon, Francisco Gattorno, Cesar Evora, Manuel Ojeda (50 min) 20.30 Milionerzy - teleturniej 21.20 Miasteczko (5) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2000, reż. Maciej Wojtyszko/Marek Brodzki/Tomasz Hynek, wyk. Anna Samosiunek, Szymon Bobrowski, Ewa Wiśniewska, Wojciech Duryasz (35 min) 22.00 Rybka zwana Wandą (A Fish Called Wanda) - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1988, reż. Charles Crichton, wyk. John Cleese, Jamie Lee Curtis, Kevin Kline, Michael Palin (98 min) 0.10 Po sąsiedzku (Next Door) - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1994, reż. Tony Bill, wyk. James Woods, Randy Quaid, Kate Capshaw, Lucinda Jenney (100 min) 1.45 Amerykańskie marzenie (An American Dream) - film sensacyjny, USA 1966, reż. Robert Gist, wyk. Stuart Whitman, Janet Leigh, Eleanor Parker, Susan Denberg (100 min) 3.30 Granie na zawołanie - program rozrywkowy TV 4 7.30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 8.30 Teknoman (15) - serial dla dzieci. 9.00 Masked Rider (15) - serial dla dzieci 9.30 Viper (3) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1995, reż. Danny Bilson, wyk. James McCaffrey, Dorain Harewood, Joe Nipote, Lee Chamberlin (50 min) (powt.) 10.30 Sabrina nastoletnia czarownica (Sabrina, the Teenage Witch) (9) - serial komediowy, USA 1996, reż. Peter Baldwin/Robby Benson, wyk. Melissa Joan Hart, Caroline Rhea, Beth Broderick (25 min) (powt.) 11.00 Kolorowy dom (The Hughleys) (9) - serial komediowy, USA 1998, wyk. D.L. Hughley, Elisa Neal, Ashley Monique Clark, Dee Jay Daniels (25 min) (powt.) 11.30 Czułość i kłamstwa (15) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Natalia Koryncka-Gruz/Jarosław Żamojda, wyk. Aleksandra Nieśpielak, Maria Gładkowska, Tomasz Tomaszewski, Paweł Deląg (30 min) (powt.) 12.00 Rajska plaża (Paradise Beach) (29,30) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1993, reż. Andrew Friedman, wyk. Ingo Rademacher, Megan Connolly, Jon Bennett, Kimberley Joseph (50 min) 13.00 TV Shop - magazyn reklamowy 13.15 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 13.45 Latający dom (Flying House) (16) - serial animowany, USA 1983. 14.15 Sally czarownica (Sally the With) (16) - serial animowany 14.45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 15.45 Teknoman (16) - serial dla dzieci 16.15 Masked Rider (16) - serial dla dzieci 16.45 Sabrina nastoletnia czarownica (Sabrina, the Teenage Witch) (10) - serial komediowy, USA 1996, reż. Peter Baldwin/Robby Benson, wyk. Melissa Joan Hart, Caroline Rhea, Beth Broderick (25 min) 17.45 Dziennik 18.00 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (JAG) (7) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996-99, reż. Donald Bellisario, wyk. David James Elliott, Cathrine Bell, Andrea Parker, Kane Picoy (50 min) 18.50 VIP - wydarzenia i ciekawostki 19.00 Rajska plaża (Paradise Beach) (31,32) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1993, reż. Andrew Friedman, wyk. Ingo Rademacher, Megan Connolly, Jon Bennett, Kimberley Joseph (50 min) 19.50 Dziennik 20.10 Czułość i kłamstwa (16) - telenowela, Polska 1999 20.40 Biała squaw (Stolen Women) - melodramat, USA 1997, reż. Jerry London; wyk. Janine Turner, Jean Louisa Kelly, Patrick Bergin William ShockleyMichael Greyeyes (88 min) (powt.) 22.15 Magia mody - magazyn mody 22.45 Meta - program internetowy dla młodzieży 23.15 Nic świętego (Nothing Sacred) (3) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997, wyk. Kevin Anderson, Ann Dowd, Scott Michael Campbell, Bruce Altman (50 min) 0.05 Czułość i kłamstwa (16) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Natalia Koryncka-Gruz/Jarosław Żamojda, wyk. Aleksandra Nieśpielak, Maria Gładkowska, Tomasz Tomaszewski, Paweł Deląg (30 min) 0.35 VIP - wydarzenia i ciekawostki 0.45 Program muzyczny 1.45 Zakończenie programu RTL 7 06.00 Teledyski 07.00 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Gmony - mali strażnicy przyrody, Dżdżownica Jim, Przygody papirusa, SOS Croco, Kangoo, Beethoven, Załoga 51, Pogromcy zła, Wing Commander - filmy animowane 10.15 Blue Skies - komedia muzyczna, USA 1946, reż. Stuart Heisler, wyk. Bing Crosby, Fred Astaire, Karolyn Grimes, Frank Faylen (104 min) 12.35 Powrót Różowej Pantery (Return of Pink Panther) - komedia, W. Brytania 1974, reż. Blake Edwards, wyk. Peter Sellers, Christopher Plummer, Catherine Schell, Herbert Lom (100 min) 14.30 Zawrót głowy (Vertigo) - thriller, USA 1958, reż. Alfred Hitchcock, wyk. James Stewart, Kim Novak, Barbara Bel, Tom Helmore (120 min) 16.40 Wielki sen (The Big Sleep) - film kryminalny, USA 1978, reż. Michael Winner, wyk. Robert Mitchum, Sarah Miles, Richard Boone, Joan Collins (100 min) 18.20 Detektyw z Hollywood (Hollywood Detective) - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1989, reż. Kevin Connor, wyk. Telly Savallas, Helene Udy, Joe Dallesandro, Tom Reese (90 min) 19.55 Masada (4) - film historyczny, USA 1980, reż. Boris Sagal, wyk. Peter O'Toole, Peter Strauss, David Warner, Barbara Carrera (90 min) 21.40 Don Juan (2) - melodramat, Hiszpania 1997, reż. Jose Luis Garcia-Berlanga, wyk. Jose Coronado, Andrea Occhipinti, Silvia Abascal, Carlos Tristaancho (85 min) 23.15 Detektyw z Hollywood (Hollywood Detective) - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1989, reż. Kevin Connor, wyk. Telly Savallas, Helene Udy, Joe Dallesandro, Tom Reese (90 min) (powt.) 00.45 Wielki sen (The Big Sleep) - film kryminalny, USA 1978, reż. Michael Winner, wyk. Robert Mitchum, Sarah Miles, Richard Boone, Joan Collins (100 min) (powt.) TV Polonia 07.00 Teledyski na życzenie (powt.) 07.15 Gościniec świąteczny 07.45 Wielkie kreacje Jerzego Semkowa: Ludwig van Beethoven - Symfonia nr 9 D-moll op. 125 (powt.) (stereo) 09.05 Klasyka w animacji: Piknik króliczków - film animowany, W. Bryt. 1996 (51 min) (dubbing) 09.55 Pisanki - śpiewanki - program dla dzieci 10.15 Teatr dla Dzieci: Przylądek czterech wiatrów - sztuka Lucy Maud Montgomery, Polska 1999, reż. Agnieszka Glińska, wyk. Anna Moskal, Marcin Czarniak, Joanna Szczepkowska, Jerzy Trela (44 min) 11.00 Pitoniowe Bajdy - widowisko 11.35 Bazylika Grobu Pańskiego w Jerozolimie - reportaż 12.30 Smacznego, Telewizorku - komedia, Polska/Słowacja/Kazachstan 1992, reż. Paweł Trzaska, wyk. Piotr Machalica, Gabriela Kownacka, Krystyna Tkacz, Marian Kociniak (100 min) 14.00 Artyści dzieciom (stereo) 15.20 Bamberska pieśń - poznańskie kuranty - film dokumentalny Piotra Zarębskiego i Jacka Indelaka 16.10 Kraina uśmiechu - program muzyczny Kazimierza Kowalskiego 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Co mi zrobisz, jak mnie złapiesz - komedia obyczajowa, Polska 1978, reż. Stanisław Bareja, wyk. Krzysztof Kowalewski, Bronisław Pawlik, Stanisław Tym, Ewa Wiśniewska (100 min) 18.50 Ludzie listy piszą 19.15 Dobranocka: Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka (3) - serial animowany, Polska 1985 (9 min) (dubbing) 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Prognoza pogody i Sport 20.00 Teatr Telewizji: Kolacja na cztery ręce - sztuka Paula Barza, Polska 1990, reż. Kazimierz Kutz, wyk. Janusz Gajos, Roman Wilhelmi, Jerzy Trela (92 min) 21.30 Tyle słońca... - przeboje Anny Jantar (stereo) 22.30 Panorama 23.00 Bezludna wyspa - program rozrywkowy 23.50 Pitoniowe Bajdy - widowisko (powt.) 00.35 Bazylika Grobu Pańskiego w Jerozolimie - reportaż (powt.) 01.20 Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka (3) - serial animowany, Polska 1985 (9 min) (dubbing) (powt.) 01.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody (powt.) 02.00 Teatr Telewizji: Kolacja na cztery ręce - sztuka Paula Barza, Polska 1990, reż. Kazimierz Kutz, wyk. Janusz Gajos, Roman Wilhelmi, Jerzy Trela (92 min) (powt.) 03.45 Bezludna wyspa - program rozrywkowy (powt.) 04.30 Panorama (powt.) 05.00 Tyle słońca... - przeboje Anny Jantar (stereo) (powt.) Canal + 7.00 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane (dubbing) 7.45 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 7.50 Sto zdjęć naszego stulecia - serial dokumentalny 8.00 Teletubbies - serial animowany (dubbing) 8.30 (K) Fantometka - serial animowany (dubbing) 9.00 (K) Mała księżniczka (The Little Princess) - film obyczajowy, USA 1939, reż. Walter Lang, wyk. Shirley Temple, Anita Louise, Cesar Romero, Marcia Mae Jones (89 min) 10.30 (K) Po drugiej stronie lustra (Alice Through the Looking Glass) - film obyczajowy, W. Brytania 1999, reż. John Henderson, wyk. Jonathan Bailey, Desmond Barritt, Kate Beckinsale (83 min) 11.55 (K) Cybernet - magazyn komputerowy 12.20 (K) Poślubiłam kosmitę (I Married a Monster) - film SF, USA 1998, reż. Nancy Malone, wyk. Richard Burgi, Susan Walters, Tim Ryan, Barbara Niven (86 min) 13.55 (K) Klejnot Nilu (Jewel of the Nile) - film przygodowy, USA 1985, reż. Lewis Teague, wyk. Michael Douglas, Kathleen Turner, Danny De Vito, Spiros Focas (101 min) 15.40 (K) Opowieści lwicy - film dokumentalny 16.10 (K) Hawana (Havana) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1989, reż. Sydney Pollack, wyk. Robert Redford, Lena Olin, Alan Arkin, Tomas Milian (138 min) 18.30 (K) Fantometka - serial animowany 18.55 (K) Opowieści potworne - serial animowany 19.00 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane (dubbing) 19.20 Nie przegap 19.25 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane (dubbing) 19.40 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 19.45 Minisport + - newsy sportowe 19.50 Sto zdjęć naszego stulecia - serial dokumentalny 20.00 (K) Exodus według Sebastiao Salgado - serial dokumentalny 20.05 (K) Paulie - Gadający ptak (Paulie) - film obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. John Roberts, wyk. Gena Rowlands, Tony Shalhoub, Cheech Marin, Bruce Davison (88 min) 21.35 (K) Miłośnicy przygód - film dokumentalny 22.30 (K) Śmierć Lorda Edgware'a (Lord Edgware Dies) - film kryminalny, W. Brytania 1998, reż. Brian Farnham, wyk. David Suchet, Helen Grace, Hugh Fraser, Pauline Moran (99 min) 0.10 (K) South Park - serial animowany 1.00 (K) Grałam w orkiestrze w Auschwitz - film dokumentalny 2.45 (K) Deser: Cruz - film krótkometrażowy 3.05 (K) Śmiertelny układ (Settlemen) - komedia, USA 1998, reż. Mark Steilen, wyk. William Fichtner, Kelly McGillis, Dan Castellaneta, David Rasche (89 min) 4.35 (K) Potwór (The Monster) - film sensacyjny, Szwecja 1998, reż. Harald Hamrell, wyk. Peter Haber, Stina Rautelin (86 min) 6.05 (K) Przyroda Botswany - film dokumentalny Polonia 1 05.30 Top Shop 07.40 Przyjaciele - serial animowany 08.15 Top Shop 12.00 Zbuntowana - telenowela, Argentyna, reż. Blas De Filippis, wyk. Grecia Colmenares, Riccardo Darin 12.50 Top Shop 17.55 Przysmaki życia - talk show 18.55 Zbuntowana - telenowela, Argentyna, reż. Blas De Filippis, wyk. Grecia Colmenares, Riccardo Darin 19.55 Top Shop 21.25 Stellina - telenowela, Argentyna, reż. Diana Alvarez, wyk. Andrea Del Boca, Riccardo Darin 22.20 Top Shop 00.10 Playboy - magazyn erotyczny Planete 07.05 Wielkie koleje świata: Z Londynu do Arkadii 08.05 Aktualności z przeszłości (65) 08.55 Jidysz, Jidysz 09.55 Osiedla komunalne (1/2) 11.15 Opowiemy wam... o Brazylii. Carlos Mariguela 11.35 Dwie twarze Petera Lorre'a 12.35 Ginące kultury (3/13): Plemię Ibo z Nigerii 13.05 Prekursorzy (3/12): Latające skrzydła Jacka Northropa 13.55 Albert Einstein: Jak widzę świat 14.55 Przedsionek raju (3-ost.) 15.50 Pocałunki jak pomarańczowy sorbet 16.40 Robotnicy z wizą H - 2 17.50 Trasa (3/8) 18.20 Ludzie pełni życia (1/6): W ruchu 19.10 Brudna robota Franca 20.00 Na tropach przyrody: Oblicza Afryki 20.30 Żona Jowisza 21.40 Rosiński 22.05 7 dni z kanałem Planete 22.30 Pożegnanie z przeszłością 23.40 Wielkie wystawy: Kolekcja Ludwika XIV 00.10 Powrót do Samarkandy (4-ost.): W Uzbekistanie 01.10 Delfin dla morza stworzony TV 3 Gdańsk 07.00 (WP) Anastazja (2-ost.) - film animowany, USA 1997 (27 min) (dubbing) 07.30 (WP) Camelot (2-ost.) - film animowany, USA 1997 (30 min) (dubbing) 08.00 Wielkanoc w Jedwabnie 08.15 XXX lat Uniwersytetu Gdańskiego 08.45 Reportaż 09.00 (WP) Niezapomniana - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Trzy złote włosy Słonecznego Króla (The Three Golden Hairs of the Sun King) - baśń filmowa, Czechosłowacja 1990, reż. Martin Tapak (75 min) 11.30 (WP) W pustyni i w puszczy (2-ost.) - film przygodowy, Polska 1973, reż. Władysław Ślesicki, wyk. Monika Rosca, Tomasz Mędrzak, Stanisław Jasiukiewicz, Edmund Fetting (91 min) 13.05 (WP) Leki z zielnej apteki - felieton 13.20 (WP) Smakując życie z Krzysztofem Kowalewskim - magazyn 13.35 (WP) Wiosenne metamorfozy 14.00 (WP) Telewizyjny magazyn przyrodniczy 14.30 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Magiczny sklep zoologiczny - reportaż 15.30 Etos - magazyn katolicki 16.00 Kamerton - magazyn muzyki klasycznej 16.25 Motorsport - magazyn sportowy 16.50 Skrzydła u ramion - reportaż 17.10 Pomorzanin Roku 18.00 Panorama - wydanie główne 18.20 Jastra - znaczy Wielkanoc 18.30 Kontury - magazyn kulturalny 18.45 Tygodnik gospodarczy 19.00 (WP) Wielkopolskie Alleluja - program publicystyczny 19.30 (WP) Camelot (2-ost.) - film animowany, USA 1997 (30 min) (dubbing) 20.00 (WP) Telekurier - magazyn informacyjny 20.30 (WP) Niezapomniana - telenowela 21.30 Uśmiechnij się - kabaretowy program rozrywkowy 22.00 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 22.30 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 22.45 (WP) Mieszkaj lepiej - program poradnikowy 23.00 (WP) Ucieczka (The Escape) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1995, reż. Stuart Gillard, wyk. Patrick Dempsey, Brigitte Bako, Colm Fiore, Vincent Gale (87 min) 00.30 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Kraków 07.00 (WP) Anastazja (2-ost.) - film animowany, USA 1997 (27 min) (dubbing) 07.30 (WP) Camelot (2-ost.) - film animowany, USA 1997 (30 min) (dubbing) 08.00 Podpowiedzi w plenerze - program krajoznawczy 08.20 Komisariat Ziemi Świętej 08.30 Kraków pełen nutek 09.00 (WP) Niezapomniana - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Trzy złote włosy Słonecznego Króla (The Three Golden Hairs of the Sun King) - baśń filmowa, Czechosłowacja 1990, reż. Martin Tapak (75 min) 11.30 (WP) W pustyni i w puszczy (2-ost.) - film przygodowy, Polska 1973, reż. Władysław Ślesicki, wyk. Monika Rosca, Tomasz Mędrzak, Stanisław Jasiukiewicz, Edmund Fetting (91 min) 13.05 (WP) Leki z zielnej apteki - felieton 13.20 (WP) Smakując życie z Krzysztofem Kowalewskim - magazyn 13.35 (WP) Wiosenne metamorfozy 14.00 (WP) Telewizyjny magazyn przyrodniczy 14.30 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Magiczny sklep zoologiczny - reportaż 15.30 Program dnia 15.35 Spotkanie z balladą: Wesele w Kopydłowie (2) - program rozrywkowy 16.30 Wielki Tydzień w Ziemi Świętej - film dokumentalny 17.30 Kraków pełen nutek 18.00 Kronika 18.25 Komisariat Ziemi Świętej 18.35 W kręgu kultury - program publicystyczny 19.00 (WP) Wielkopolskie Alleluja - program publicystyczny 19.30 (WP) Camelot (2-ost.) - film animowany, USA 1997 (30 min) (dubbing) 20.00 (WP) Telekurier - magazyn informacyjny 20.30 (WP) Niezapomniana - telenowela 21.30 Kronika 21.45 Studio sport 21.55 Nasza antena 22.00 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 22.30 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 22.45 (WP) Mieszkaj lepiej - program poradnikowy 23.00 (WP) Ucieczka (The Escape) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1995, reż. Stuart Gillard, wyk. Patrick Dempsey, Brigitte Bako, Colm Fiore, Vincent Gale (87 min) 00.30 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Łódż 06.55 Program dnia 07.00 (WP) Anastazja (2-ost.) - film animowany, USA 1997 (27 min) (dubbing) 07.30 (WP) Camelot (2-ost.) - film animowany, USA 1997 (30 min) (dubbing) 08.00 To już dzień 08.30 Depozyt wiary: Rozmowa z księdzem Tischnerem - magazyn 09.00 (WP) Niezapomniana - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Trzy złote włosy Słonecznego Króla (The Three Golden Hairs of the Sun King) - baśń filmowa, Czechosłowacja 1990, reż. Martin Tapak (75 min) 11.30 (WP) W pustyni i w puszczy (2-ost.) - film przygodowy, Polska 1973, reż. Władysław Ślesicki, wyk. Monika Rosca, Tomasz Mędrzak, Stanisław Jasiukiewicz, Edmund Fetting (91 min) 13.05 (WP) Leki z zielnej apteki - felieton 13.20 (WP) Smakując życie z Krzysztofem Kowalewskim - magazyn 13.35 (WP) Wiosenne metamorfozy 14.00 (WP) Telewizyjny magazyn przyrodniczy 14.30 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Magiczny sklep zoologiczny - reportaż 15.35 Depozyt wiary - magazyn 16.00 Wyprawy do królestwa zwierząt - serial przyrodniczy 16.30 Filmowa encyklopedia Łodzi 16.45 Magazyn kulturalny 17.15 Reportaż 17.30 Łódzki klub parlamentarny 18.00 Łódzkie wiadomości dnia 18.20 Papieski jubileusz 18.45 Bywalec - Łódzkie wiadomości towarzyskie 19.00 (WP) Wielkopolskie Alleluja - program publicystyczny 19.30 (WP) Camelot (2-ost.) - film animowany, USA 1997 (30 min) (dubbing) 20.00 (WP) Telekurier - magazyn informacyjny 20.30 (WP) Niezapomniana - telenowela 21.30 Z plecakiem i walizką: Ziemia święta - magazyn krajoznawczy 22.00 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 22.30 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 22.45 (WP) Mieszkaj lepiej - program poradnikowy 23.00 (WP) Ucieczka (The Escape) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1995, reż. Stuart Gillard, wyk. Patrick Dempsey, Brigitte Bako, Colm Fiore, Vincent Gale (87 min) 00.25 Program na wtorek PTV 3 Poznań 07.00 (WP) Anastazja (2-ost.) - film animowany, USA 1997 (27 min) (dubbing) 07.30 (WP) Camelot (2-ost.) - film animowany, USA 1997 (30 min) (dubbing) 08.00 Teleskop 08.05 Korzenie - wydanie specjalne 09.00 (WP) Niezapomniana - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Trzy złote włosy Słonecznego Króla (The Three Golden Hairs of the Sun King) - baśń filmowa, Czechosłowacja 1990, reż. Martin Tapak (75 min) 11.30 (WP) W pustyni i w puszczy (2-ost.) - film przygodowy, Polska 1973, reż. Władysław Ślesicki, wyk. Monika Rosca, Tomasz Mędrzak, Stanisław Jasiukiewicz, Edmund Fetting (91 min) 13.05 (WP) Leki z zielnej apteki - felieton 13.20 (WP) Smakując życie z Krzysztofem Kowalewskim - magazyn 13.35 (WP) Wiosenne metamorfozy 14.00 (WP) Telewizyjny magazyn przyrodniczy 14.30 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Magiczny sklep zoologiczny - reportaż 15.30 Paragraf - magazyn 16.00 Music & Film Festival - koncert The Blues Brothers Band 16.50 Klan - serial obyczajowy 17.15 Historie 17.30 Fantazja Wągrowiecka - Stanisław Przybyszewski w Teatrze Prób w Wągrowcu 18.00 Teleskop - wydanie główne 18.20 Teleskop miejski 18.30 Co dobrego w Poznaniu? 19.00 (WP) Wielkopolskie Alleluja - program publicystyczny 19.30 (WP) Camelot (2-ost.) - film animowany, USA 1997 (30 min) (dubbing) 20.00 (WP) Telekurier - magazyn informacyjny 20.30 (WP) Niezapomniana - telenowela 21.30 Teleskop miejski 22.00 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 22.30 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 22.45 (WP) Mieszkaj lepiej - program poradnikowy 23.00 (WP) Ucieczka (The Escape) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1995, reż. Stuart Gillard, wyk. Patrick Dempsey, Brigitte Bako, Colm Fiore, Vincent Gale (87 min) 00.30 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Rzeszów 07.00 (WP) Anastazja (2-ost.) - film animowany, USA 1997 (27 min) (dubbing) 07.30 (WP) Camelot (2-ost.) - film animowany, USA 1997 (30 min) (dubbing) 08.00 Świąteczne zwyczaje - felieton 08.15 Mieleckie medalistki - felieton o siatkarkach Melnoxu Mielec 08.30 Cudze chwalicie - reportaż z koncertu zespołu Afera Blues Group 09.00 (WP) Niezapomniana - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Trzy złote włosy Słonecznego Króla (The Three Golden Hairs of the Sun King) - baśń filmowa, Czechosłowacja 1990, reż. Martin Tapak (75 min) 11.30 (WP) W pustyni i w puszczy (2-ost.) - film przygodowy, Polska 1973, reż. Władysław Ślesicki, wyk. Monika Rosca, Tomasz Mędrzak, Stanisław Jasiukiewicz, Edmund Fetting (91 min) 13.05 (WP) Leki z zielnej apteki - felieton 13.20 (WP) Smakując życie z Krzysztofem Kowalewskim - magazyn 13.35 (WP) Wiosenne metamorfozy 14.00 (WP) Telewizyjny magazyn przyrodniczy 14.30 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 15.00 Żużel: I liga - mecz KKER Stal Rzeszów - Noban Opole 17.00 Magiczny sklep zoologiczny - reportaż 17.30 Styryjskie czarownice - film dokumentalny 18.00 Aktualności 18.20 Muzyczna skrzynka 18.30 Portal - koncertu zespołu 19.00 (WP) Wielkopolskie Alleluja - program publicystyczny 19.30 (WP) Camelot (2-ost.) - film animowany, USA 1997 (30 min) (dubbing) 20.00 (WP) Telekurier - magazyn informacyjny 20.30 (WP) Niezapomniana - telenowela 21.30 Aktualności wieczorne 21.45 Pisankowe tradycje - felieton 22.00 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 22.30 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 22.45 (WP) Mieszkaj lepiej - program poradnikowy 23.00 (WP) Ucieczka (The Escape) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1995, reż. Stuart Gillard, wyk. Patrick Dempsey, Brigitte Bako, Colm Fiore, Vincent Gale (87 min) 00.30 Program na wtorek TVP Regionalna 07.00 Anastazja (2-ost.) - film animowany, USA 1997 (27 min) (dubbing) 07.30 Camelot (2-ost.) - film animowany, USA 1997 (30 min) (dubbing) 08.00 Program lokalny 09.00 Niezapomniana (169,170/235) - telenowela 10.00 Trzy złote włosy Słonecznego Króla (The Three Golden Hairs of the Sun King) - baśń filmowa, Czechosłowacja 1990, reż. Martin Tapak (75 min) 11.30 W pustyni i w puszczy (2-ost.) - film przygodowy, Polska 1973, reż. Władysław Ślesicki, wyk. Monika Rosca, Tomasz Mędrzak, Stanisław Jasiukiewicz, Edmund Fetting (91 min) 13.05 Leki z zielnej apteki - felieton 13.20 Smakując życie z Krzysztofem Kowalewskim - magazyn 13.35 Wiosenne metamorfozy 14.00 Telewizyjny magazyn przyrodniczy 14.30 Eastenders (21/130) - telenowela 15.00 Magiczny sklep zoologiczny - reportaż 15.30 Program lokalny 19.00 Wielkopolskie Alleluja - program publicystyczny 19.30 Camelot (2-ost.) - film animowany, USA 1997 (30 min) (dubbing) 20.00 Telekurier - magazyn informacyjny 20.30 Niezapomniana (169,170/235) - telenowela 21.00 Program lokalny 22.00 Eastenders (21/130) - telenowela 22.30 To jest temat - reportaż 22.45 Mieszkaj lepiej - program poradnikowy 23.00 Ucieczka (The Escape) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1995, reż. Stuart Gillard, wyk. Patrick Dempsey, Brigitte Bako, Colm Fiore, Vincent Gale (87 min) 00.30 Zakończenie programu TV 4 Bryza 07.30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.30 Teknoman - serial dla dzieci 09.00 Masked Rider - serial dla dzieci 09.30 Viper - serial sensacyjny 10.30 Sabrina nastoletnia czarownica - serial komediowy 11.00 Kolorowy dom - serial komediowy 11.30 Czułość i kłamstwa - telenowela 12.00 Rajska plaża - serial dla młodzieży 13.00 TV Shop - magazyn reklamowy 13.15 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 13.45 Latający dom - serial animowany 14.15 Sally czarownica - serial animowany 14.45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 15.45 Teknoman - serial dla dzieci 16.15 Masked Rider - serial dla dzieci 16.45 Sabrina nastoletnia czarownica - serial komediowy 17.15 Kolorowy dom - serial komediowy 17.45 Aktualności 18.00 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze - serial sensacyjny 18.50 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 19.00 Rajska plaża - serial dla młodzieży 19.50 Dziennik 20.10 Czułość i kłamstwa - telenowela 20.40 Biała squaw (Stolen Women) - melodramat, USA 1997, reż. Jerry London; wyk. Janine Turner, Jean Louisa Kelly, Patrick Bergin William ShockleyMichael Greyeyes (88 min) (powt.) 22.15 Magia mody - magazyn mody 22.45 Meta - program internetowy dla młodzieży 23.15 Nic świętego - serial obyczajowy 00.05 Czułość i kłamstwa - telenowela 00.35 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 00.45 Program muzyczny 01.45 Zakończenie programu TV 4 Vigor 07.15 Program publicystyczny 07.25 Program dnia 07.30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.30 Teknoman - serial dla dzieci 09.00 Masked Rider - serial dla dzieci 09.30 Viper - serial sensacyjny 10.30 Sabrina nastoletnia czarownica - serial komediowy 11.00 Kolorowy dom - serial komediowy 11.30 Czułość i kłamstwa - telenowela 12.00 Rajska plaża - serial dla młodzieży 13.00 TV Shop - magazyn reklamowy 13.15 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 13.45 Latający dom - serial animowany 14.15 Sally czarownica - serial animowany 14.45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 15.45 Sport - Express 15.55 Starcie 16.15 Masked Rider - serial dla dzieci 16.45 Sabrina nastoletnia czarownica - serial komediowy 17.15 Kolorowy dom - serial komediowy 17.45 Gorzowski magazyn informacyjny 18.00 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze - serial sensacyjny 18.50 VIP - wydarzenia i ciekawostki 19.00 Rajska plaża - serial dla młodzieży 19.50 Dziennik 20.10 Czułość i kłamstwa - telenowela 20.40 Biała squaw (Stolen Women) - melodramat, USA 1997, reż. Jerry London; wyk. Janine Turner, Jean Louisa Kelly, Patrick Bergin William ShockleyMichael Greyeyes (88 min) (powt.) 22.15 Magia mody - magazyn mody 22.45 Meta - program internetowy dla młodzieży 23.15 Nic świętego - serial obyczajowy 00.05 Czułość i kłamstwa - telenowela 00.35 VIP - wydarzenia i ciekawostki 00.45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 01.45 Gorzowski magazyn informacyjny 02.00 Starcie 02.20 Sport - Express 02.30 Program na wtorek 02.35 Infokanał WTK 07.30 Muzyczne przebudzenie 07.40 Niezbędnik Poznaniaka 07.50 Arena - magazyn sportowy 08.10 Faraon (1/2) - dramat historyczny, Polska 1965, reż. Jerzy Kawalerowicz, wyk. Jerzy Zelnik, Barbara Brylska, Wiesława Mazurkiewicz, Leszek Herdegen (96 min) 10.00 Niezbędnik Poznaniaka 10.10 Co to takiego? - sonda przedszkolaków 10.15 Przygody misia Colargola, Bolek i Lolek, Siano z witaminami - filmy dla dzieci 10.45 Świński wieczór - reportaż 11.00 Program lokalny 11.30 Magazyn Z jak zdrowie - program medyczny 11.50 Niezbędnik Poznaniaka 12.00 Retransmisje 13.00 Lokalny Poznań 13.15 Moto Giełda - magazyn motoryzacyjny 13.35 Z planu filmowego - magazyn filmowy 13.50 Niezbędnik Poznaniaka 14.00 Przygody misia Colargola, Zabawy Bolka i Lolka, Słodki placek - filmy dla dzieci 14.30 Program lokalny 15.00 Bonanza - serial przygodowy 15.40 Madonna Kozielska - film dokumentalny 16.00 Arena - magazyn sportowy 16.30 Program lokalny 17.00 Światełko do nieba - reportaż 17.05 Co to takiego? - sonda przedszkolaków 17.10 Książka nie tylko do poduszki - nowości wydawnicze 17.25 Świński wieczór - reportaż 17.40 Co to takiego? - sonda przedszkolaków 17.50 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 18.00 Wiadomości sportowe 18.10 Poznań z pierwszej ręki - program publicystyczny 18.30 W teatrze - komedia 18.50 Gaz rozweselający - komedia 19.00 Komentarz sportowy 19.20 Jama - dzień św. Patryka - reportaż 19.30 Przygody misia Colargola, Zabawy Bolka i Lolka, Siano z witaminami - filmy dla dzieci 20.00 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 20.10 Co to takiego? - sonda przedszkolaków 20.20 Faraon (2-ost.) - dramat historyczny, Polska 1965, reż. Jerzy Kawalerowicz, wyk. Jerzy Zelnik, Barbara Brylska, Wiesława Mazurkiewicz, Leszek Herdegen (96 min) 22.00 Program lokalny 22.30 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 22.40 Wiadomości sportowe 22.50 Poznań z pierwszej ręki - program publicystyczny 23.05 Teleturniej 23.20 Gaz rozweselający - komedia 23.30 Komentarz sportowy 23.55 Życie Jezusa - film religijny 00.50 Niezbędnik Poznaniaka 01.00 Zakończenie programu TV 4 Zielona Góra 07.25 Telewizyjny Informator reklamowy 07.30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.30 Teknoman - serial dla dzieci 09.00 Masked Rider - serial dla dzieci 09.30 Viper - serial sensacyjny 10.30 Sabrina nastoletnia czarownica - serial komediowy 11.00 Kolorowy dom - serial komediowy 11.30 Czułość i kłamstwa - telenowela 12.00 Rajska plaża - serial dla młodzieży 13.00 TV Shop - magazyn reklamowy 13.15 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 13.45 Latający dom - serial animowany 14.15 Sally czarownica - serial animowany 14.45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 15.45 Program lokalny 16.15 Masked Rider - serial dla dzieci 16.45 Sabrina nastoletnia czarownica - serial komediowy 17.15 Kolorowy dom - serial komediowy 17.45 Program lokalny 18.00 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze - serial sensacyjny 18.50 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 19.00 Rajska plaża - serial dla młodzieży 19.50 Dziennik 20.10 Czułość i kłamstwa - telenowela 20.40 Biała squaw (Stolen Women) - melodramat, USA 1997, reż. Jerry London; wyk. Janine Turner, Jean Louisa Kelly, Patrick Bergin William ShockleyMichael Greyeyes (88 min) (powt.) 22.15 Magia mody - magazyn mody 22.45 Meta - program internetowy dla młodzieży 23.15 Nic świętego - serial obyczajowy 00.05 Czułość i kłamstwa - telenowela 00.35 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 00.45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 01.45 Informacje TV-51 i Sport 02.00 Telewizyjny Informator Reklamowy Pro 7 06.00 Time Trax - serial SF, USA 1992 06.40 Kumple (Sidekicks) - film obyczajowy, USA 1992 (powt.) 08.15 Daffy Duck's Movie: Fantastic Island - serial animowany, USA 1983, reż. Friz Freleng/Phil Monoe (72 min) 09.30 Snowball - thriller, Włochy 1995, reż. Maurizio Nichetti, wyk. Paolo Villagio, Alessandro Haber, Anna Falchi, Monica Bellucci (90 min) 11.05 Cała naprzód (Going Under) - komedia, USA 1997, reż. Mark W. Travis, wyk. Bill Pullman, Ned Beatty, Wendy Schaal, Chris Demetral (77 min) 12.25 Spokojnie, to tylko awaria... (Airplane 2 - The Sequel) - komedia, USA 1982, reż. Ken Finkleman, wyk. Robert Hays, Julie Hagerty, Lloyd Bridges, Peter Graves (84 min) 14.00 Lot 847 porwany (Taking of Flight 847) - film sensacyjny, USA 1988, reż. Paul Wendkos, wyk. Lindsay Wagner, Eli Danker, Sandy McPeak, Ray Wise (96 min) 15.45 Książe Przypływów (The Prince of Tides) - film obyczajowy, USA 1991, reż. Barbra Streisand, wyk. Barbra Streisand, Nick Nolte, Blythe Danner, Kate Nelligan (150 min) 18.00 Tylko samotni (Only the Lonely) - komedia, USA 1991, reż. Chris Columbus, wyk. John Candy, Maureen O'Hara, Ally Sheedy, Anthony Quinn (115 min) 19.55 Wiadomości 20.15 Jaś Fasola. Nadciąga totalny kataklizm (Bean) - komedia, USA 1997, reż. Mel Smith, wyk. Rowan Atkinson, Peter Egan, Peter Capaldi (85 min) 21.55 TV total - magazyn filmowy 23.00 Wielkie jaja - program rozrywkowy 23.50 Praktyka dr Hasenbein (Praxis Dr Hasenbein) - komedia, Niemcy 1996, reż. Helge Schneider, wyk. Helge Schneider, Andreas Kunze, Peter Berling, Horst Mendroch (94 min) 01.30 Od zmierzchu do świtu (From Dusk Till Dawn) - horror, USA 1996 (powt.) 03.10 The Takeover - film sensacyjny, USA 1994, reż. Troy Cock, wyk. Nick Mancuso, Billy Drago, Eric Dare, John Savage (84 min) 04.35 Buffy - Postrach wampirów - serial fantastyczny, USA 1997 (powt.) 05.20 Wielkie jaja - program rozrywkowy (powt.) Rtl 06.05 Noozles - serial animowany 06.30 Denver, ostatni dinozaur - serial animowany 07.15 CatDog - serial animowany, USA 1998/99 (powt.) 07.40 The Angry Beavers - serial animowany, USA 1997/99 (powt.) 08.05 Wonder Woman - film sensacyjny, USA 1974, reż. Vincent J. McEveety, wyk. Cathy Lee Crosby, Kaz Garas, Ricardo Montalban (74 min) 09.15 Wonder Woman (The New, Original Wonder Woman) - film sensacyjny, USA 1975, reż. Leonard Horn, wyk. Lynda Carter, Lyle Waggoner, John Randolph, Stella Stevens (74 min) 10.35 Flash (The Flash) - film fantastyczny, USA 1990/91, reż. Robert Iscove, wyk. John Wesley, Amanda Pays, Alex Descert, Paula Marshall (90 min) 12.05 Noi Siamo Angeli 4 - komedia sensacyjna, Włochy/Franc./Niem. 1996, reż. Roggero Deodato, wyk. Syd Brisbane, Mike Kirton, Cesar Melendez, Bud Spencer (87 min) 13.40 Piedone l'Africano (Plattfuß in Afrika) - komedia kryminalna, Niem./ Włochy 1977, reż. Stefano Vanzina, wyk. Bud Spencer, Werner Pochath, Enzo Cannavale, Joe Stewardson (95 min) 15.15 Zwali go Komarem (Lo Chiamavano Bulldozer) - komedia, Niem./Włochy 1979, reż. Michele Lupo, wyk. Bud Spencer, Raimund Harmstorf, Joe Bugner, Reinhard Kolldehof (98 min) 17.00 Pukając do nieba bram (Knockin' on Heavens Door) - komedia, Niemcy 1997 (powt.) 18.45 Wiadomości 19.10 Kłopoty z parkowaniem - program dokumentalny 20.15 Góra Dantego (Dante's Peak) - film sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. Roger Donaldson, wyk. Pierce Brosnan, Linda Hamilton, Charles Hallahan (104 min) 22.20 Specjalista (The Specialist) - film sensacyjny, USA 1994, reż. Luis Llosa, wyk. Sylvester Stallone, Sharon Stone, James Woods, Rod Steiger, Eric Roberts (105 min) 00.25 Zwali go Komarem (Lo Chiamavano Bulldozer) - komedia, Niem./Włochy 1979 (powt.) 02.10 Specjalista (The Specialist) - film sensacyjny, USA 1994 (powt.) 04.20 Birte Karalus (powt.) 05.10 Kłopoty z parkowaniem - program dokumentalny (powt.) Rtl 2 05.25 -11.00 Seriale animowane 11.00 Kwagga Strikes Back - komedia przygodowa, RPA 1990, reż. David Lister, wyk. Loen Schuster, Karl Johnson, Michele Bestbier, Bill Flynn (91 min) (powt.) 12.45 My Ghost Dog - film przygodowy, USA 1997, reż. John Putch, wyk. Bryan Mandez, Leo Milbrook, Russ Tamblyn, John Phillip Law (87 min) 14.30 Pokemon - serial animowany 16.20 The Fairy King of Ar - film przygodowy, USA 1997, reż. Paul Matthews, wyk. Malcolm McDowell, Corbin Bernsen, Glynis Barber, Jameson Baltes (100 min) 18.00 Pełna chata - serial komediowy, USA 1987 18.30 In The House - serial komediowy, USA 1994/97 19.00 Bajer w Bel-Air - serial komediowy, USA 1990/96 19.30 Złączeni na zawsze - serial komediowy, USA 1995/99 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Big Brother - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 2000 21.05 Tajemniczy ogród (The Secret Garden) - film obyczajowy, USA 1994, reż. Agnieszka Holland, wyk. Kate Maberly, Heydon Prowse, Andrew Knott, Maggie Smith (100 min) 23.05 As The Spirit Moves You - film erotyczny, USA 1990, reż. Michael Craig, wyk. Tracey Adams, John Dough, Nina Hartley, Britt Morgan (85 min) 00.30 Over the Line - thriller erotyczny, USA 1992, reż. Oliver Hellman/Robert Barrett, wyk. John Enos, Lady B. Pearl, Michael parks, Tomas Arana (84 min) 02.30 Big Brother - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 2000 (powt.) 03.25 Gorączka delty (Delta Heat) - film sensacyjny, USA 1992, reż. Michael Fischa, wyk. Anthony Edwards, Lance Henriksen, Betsy Russell, Linda Dona (97 min) (powt.) 3sat 07.00 Panorama alpejska - magazyn informacyjny 09.00 Wiadomości 09.05 O miłości i śmierci - film dokumentalny 10.00 Ludwig Hohl - film we fragmentach - film dokumentalny 11.20 Hitchcock, Selznick i koniec Hollywoodu - film dokumentalny 12.45 Pierwsze organy w Chinach - film dokumentalny 13.15 Ewangelista z Lorsch - film dokumentalny 13.45 Pustynia 'angielskiego pacjenta' - film dokumentalny 14.30 Lato i miłość (4-ost.) - film dokumentalny 15.00 Samson i Dalila (ost.) - film historyczny, USA 1996, reż. Nicolas Roeg, wyk. Eric Thal, Elizabeth Hurley, Dennis Hopper (88 min) 16.30 Historia armeńskich dywanów - film dokumentalny 17.00 Aż na koniec świata - film dokumentalny 17.30 Rzymska droga w Dolinie Aosty - film dokumentalny 19.00 (na żywo) Świąteczna muzyka z Aalto-Theater Essen - koncert symfoniczny, gala wielkanocna 2000 20.30 Urok baroku - film dokumentalny 21.20 Raj odzyskany (Paradise) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1991, reż. Mary Agnes Donoghue, wyk. Melanie Griffith, Don Johnson, Elijah Wood, Thora Birch (106 min) 23.05 Zbliżenie na Armenię: Chór - film dokumentalny 00.10 Spojrzenie Wikinga - film dokumentalny 01.15 JazzBaltica 1997: Max Roach & Abdullah Ibrahim (Dollar Brand) - koncert 02.25 JazzBaltica 1997: Misha Alperin Quintet: North Story - koncert Zdf 05.30 Punkt widzenia (powt.) 06.00 Muminki - serial animowany 06.25 Dog City - serial animowany 06.45 Bazillen - serial animowany 06.50 Mały miś - serial animowany 07.15 Wickie - serial animowany 07.40 Heidi - serial animowany 08.05 Pszczółka Maja - serial animowany 08.30 Zawsze ten Michel - serial dla dzieci 10.00 Ptasie wesele - program muzyczny 10.25 Zabronione historie - film animowany 11.35 Poczucie wolności - film dokumentalny 12.05 Wiadomości 12.10 Miłość, władza i zazdrość - królewskie opery Mozarta - program muzyczny 13.05 Rzymskie wakacje (Roman Holiday) - melodramat, USA 1953, reż. William Wyler, wyk. Audrey Hepburn, Gregory Peck, Margaret Rawlings, Eddie Albert (110 min) 15.00 Wiadomości 15.05 Robinson Crusoe (Daniel Defoe's Robinson Crusoe) - film przygodowy, USA 1994, reż. Rod Hardy, wyk. Pierce Brosnan, William Takaku, Polly Walker, Ian Hart (86 min) 16.30 Maska (The Mask) - komedia, USA 1994, reż. Chuck Russell, wyk. Jim Carrey, Cameron Diaz, Peter Riegert, Peter Greene (97 min) 18.00 Barwy nadziei - film dokumentalny 18.15 Wielka prowokacja - film dokumentalny 19.00 Wiadomości 19.15 Uwaga! Klasyka - koncert symfoniczny, wyk. Philharmonie der Nationen 20.15 Daj się zaskoczyć - program rozrywkowy 21.45 Wiadomości 21.50 Drżenie serca (Herzflimmern) (2-ost.) - film obyczajowy, Niemcy 1998, reż. Dieter Kehler, wyk. Maria Furtwängler, Carol Campbell, Ursula Buschhorn, Bernhard Schir (90 min) 23.20 Rapa Nui - film przygodowy, USA 1994, reż. Kevin Reynolds, wyk. Jason Scott Lee, George Henare, Zac Wallace, Esai Morales (102 min) 01.00 Wiadomości 01.05 Robinson Crusoe (Daniel Defoe's Robinson Crusoe) - film przygodowy, USA 1994 (powt.) 02.30 Rzymskie wakacje (Roman Holiday) - melodramat, USA 1953 (powt.) 04.25 Straßenfeger 05.00 Poczucie wolności - film dokumentalny (powt.) VIVA 06.00 Pobudka z Vivą - program muzyczny 09.00 Viva Energiza - magazyn muzyczny. Wysokokaloryczna rozgrzewka o poranku 10.00 Viva Push-Up - magazyn muzyczny. Mieszanka najnowszych przebojów 11.00 Viva Sunshine - magazyn muzyczny. Przedpołudniowe spotkania z gwiazdami 12.00 Viva hity - magazyn muzyczny. Nowości i standardy pop-rockowej sceny 13.00 Nowości Vivy - premiery i debiutanci (powt.) 14.00 Co jest grane? - magazyn. Cotygodniowy przegląd kulturalny Vivy 14.55 McClip Call - teledysk na życzenie 15.00 Interaktiv - teledyski na telefon 17.00 Viva hity: Vengaboys - magazyn muzyczny 18.00 kEwL - show 19.00 Chartsurfer - notowania list przebojów: m.in. Stefan Raab 20.00 Obrotowy klub - taneczny program Vivy z Daisy Dee (powt) 21.00 Planet Viva: Mandy Moore - magazyn rozmaitości 22.00 Niteclub - nocny magazyn Vivy 23.00 Berlinhouse - program muzyczny. Nowości niemieckiej sceny muzycznej: techno, trans, ambient, house (powt.) 00.00 Nocny ekspres: gorące brzmienia północy 01.00 Viva Charts - parada światowych hitów (powt.) 02.00 Nocne teledyski - program muzyczny Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 7 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Katowice z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Gdańsk z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Kraków z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Łódź z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki PTV 3 Poznań z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Rzeszów z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Regionalna z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 Bryza z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 Vigor z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki WTK z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 Zielona Góra z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Pro 7 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 2 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki 3sat z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZDF z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Viva z 2000 roku